


Holiday Cheer

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drarry, First Kiss, Flintwood, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: There's nothing like the holidays to change one's attitude and perhaps something more





	

Oliver was excited to have been invited to Harry’s Christmas party. It had been a while since he last saw any of the old team and catching up sounded like a great idea. He sent his response immediately, unaware of the other name that was on the invitation besides Harry’s while being caught up in the rush of spending time with friends. 

Oliver arrived at Harry’s place exact time and date in order and stared up at the unfamiliar brick building, wondering when Harry had moved into here. He knocked on the door though, ready to have a much needed relaxing evening. That is, until Draco Malfoy opened the door. 

“Wood,” Draco nodded in a surprisingly friendly manner and Oliver wasn’t sure what to think. 

“I’m at the right place, aren’t I?” Oliver asked immediately, trying to look around Malfoy for any familiar faces.

Draco crossed his arms and stared Oliver down. “The invitation said ‘Harry and Draco’s Christmas Party’. Did you really not see that?”

Oliver shot Draco a glare but didn’t have time to argue back as Draco was shoved out of the way by the Weasley Twins. 

“Oliver, you made it!”

They dragged Oliver inside and he barely had any time to take off his coat and shoes before the twins threw him headfirst into the party. 

“Watch it,” Draco called after them, but the twins seemed unbothered.

It wasn’t long before Oliver found himself a drink and was back with his old team, the twins finally giving him a chance to breath. He chatted with the girls for some time, learning about this and that, only politely leaving them when he saw Harry in the kitchen. Harry had been out of the country for the past couple of months and Oliver was curious with what he had been up to.

However, Harry kept edging around the kitchen as Oliver tried to approach him and Oliver quickened his pace to nab Harry’s arm just as he reached Ginny.

“Oh, Oliver!” Harry looked more surprised than delighted and Oliver sighed.

“Something I should know?” Oliver went straight to the point as both Harry and Ginny flushed.

“Uh, well,” Ginny began before Harry stepped forward.

“As you know, this is sort of Draco and mine - our - Christmas party and he invited a few of his friends.” Harry was getting more uncomfortable by the second and Oliver could see Ginny’s impatience.

“Marcus Flint is here,” Ginny pushed in and both Harry and Oliver’s eyes grew wide.

“You didn’t have to drop in on him like that,” Harry nearly hissed out.

All Oliver could do was take a long drink from his cup and he shook his head as the liquid went down. “Flint, you say?”

“Mm,” Ginny nodded, pointing to the other room. “Last I saw he was in there, chatting with Theo.”

Noting the glint in Ginny’s eyes, Oliver couldn’t resist a challenge and straightened himself up. “Might as well say hello then,” he said as he walked off, trying to not laugh too much at Harry’s sudden coughing fit. 

True to her word, Marcus was in fact in the other room but was somehow cornered by Luna instead of Theo. She waved her hand absentmindedly at Oliver and Marcus looked confused to say the least.

“Hello, Oliver,” Luna smiled, her body swaying in an invisible wind. 

Oliver forgot he had been staring and approached the two, his stomach twisting at the sight of Marcus. “Hi Luna...and Flint.” 

Marcus grunted in response while Luna looked between the two men, her smile as bright as ever. 

“I do love Christmas,” Luna sighed. “Brings everyone together.” 

Oliver couldn’t help glancing over at Marcus, who had decided on the same action as well. Both pursed their lips as Luna smiled on before something caught her attention and she excused herself. 

Now alone, Oliver suppressed his groan and instead took to sitting on the window seat, raising his eyebrows at Marcus. He was giving Marcus the option to leave, but he certainly wouldn’t mind if Marcus sat next to him. He hoped his message was getting across and he could see the hesitation on Marcus’ face as he shifted on his feet. After an exasperated sigh, Marcus sat himself next to Oliver, closer than expected. 

“So,” Oliver took a sip from his drink. “Tough line-up this year, huh?”

Marcus’ eyes boring through him made Oliver scoot away, only turning back when Marcus shrugged.

“Changes things up. We aren’t the number one team for nothing.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Marcus’ bit of gloating with being on the Magpies. Sure, they were a strong, formidable team, but they didn’t have the integrity of Puddlemere. 

“Well, we’ll make quick work of that,” Oliver mumbled over the rim of his cup, taking a long sip when Marcus glared at him. 

Marcus’ mouth twitched as he worked through his anger and shook his head. “You wish. It’s only because McGrath was traded onto your team that you’re doing so well.”

Oliver’s mouth dropped open at the insinuation Marcus was playing at. “Tough words coming from a cheater such as you.”

Marcus visibly flinched before gritting his teeth and turning away. To Oliver’s surprise, he felt guilty, making a small attempt to turn the conversation back to normal. 

“You’ll certainly give me a run for my money though.”

“You’re complimenting me now?” Marcus sneered. “What’s next?”

Oliver was growing frustrated with Marcus’ attitude and he made a move to get up. “Just trying to be accommodating. It’s Christmas after all.”

Hearing Marcus’ sigh, Oliver paused, but not without giving him a final stinging glare.

“Look, Wood. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so bitter.”

An apology from Marcus. Oliver didn’t know whether to be surprised or sympathetic to hear Marcus like this.

“It’s hard for me. To joke, to be...whatever this is,” Marcus’ tone had softened and Oliver could barely catch it over the festive music blaring through the house. 

“I’m sorry too,” Oliver breathed out as he stood there. “I shouldn’t have insulted you like that.”

The two stared at each other, Oliver searching Marcus’ eyes and it was then he realized how chaotic and grey Marcus’ eyes looked. They were almost like the beaches back home in Scotland, when the wind blew and ice-capped waves crashed into the sand.

“Please sit back down?” Marcus asked, his tone almost sounding desperate.

Oliver swallowed, taking in all of Marcus again. Marcus in his dark sweater, his hardened features, a face that looked lost. Oliver half-expected Marcus to reach out for him and he finally took his spot next to Marcus.

“So...what happens now?” Oliver inquired as he played with Marcus’ earlier words in his mind.

Marcus sighed and he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s this stupid holiday spirit or me being invited to this like I’ve actually known Draco, I-I can’t think right now. All I know is...I want to start over.”

Oliver furrowed his brows at Marcus’ word, sliding back when Marcus unexpectedly held out his hand.

“Hi. My name is Marcus Flint. Chaser for the Magpies.”

It took a moment for Oliver to register what was happening and he studied Marcus for any sign of malice. However, all he saw was a new energy, a fire that was friendly and warm. 

With a small laugh, Oliver took Marcus’ hand, giving it a firm shake. “Oliver Wood. Keeper for Puddlemere.”

The smile on Marcus’ face was beautiful and Oliver wished he could have seen this one sooner. Ten years sooner to be exact. Realizing that he hadn’t dropped Marcus’ hand, Oliver jerked it away, immediately missing the warmth. Marcus seemed to hold the same sentiment, but neither made a move to take the other’s hand again. Instead, Oliver shifted in towards Marcus and they both took drinks from their cups as they watched the other guests. 

Oliver couldn’t begin to express the pride he felt seeing his old teammates, even with their mingling amongst former Slytherins. His old team was still alive and well, something he would never stop being thankful for and Marcus next to him was another thought. A new comfort that he had been missing for some time. 

Marcus’ hand brushed against his own and Oliver bit his lip as they let their pinkies cross, but nothing more. He tried to gauge Marcus out of the corner of his eye, but Marcus seemed to be distracted by the Christmas tree, his face turned away from Oliver. 

Suddenly the room went quiet and Marcus looked at Oliver, the two sharing the same confused look before noticing the crowd that had taken to staring at them.

“What?” Oliver asked, a little bit annoyed at the amused faces.

Luna, brave Luna, pointed to above Oliver’s head and he looked up, letting out a groan when he saw what was there.

“Really?” he glared at the perpetrators.

“Come on,” Fred laughed while George waved the mistletoe above Oliver and Marcus’ heads with his wand.

“Holiday spirit,” George grinned with waggling eyebrows and Oliver knew he’d have to get back at them by the end of the party. 

With a flushed face, Oliver sneaked a look at Marcus but was met with an even stare. 

“Why not?” Marcus shrugged and Oliver’s first instinct was to smack him with a pillow.

Instead, Oliver’s hand stayed at his side as he managed to get out a nod, his breath hitching as Marcus dove in. 

The kiss was rough, but not entirely unpleasant. Oliver winced at their teeth clacking together, only returning the kiss when he felt himself leaning a little too far back. It was then Oliver’s competitive side took over and he deepened the kiss, his heart leaping when he felt Marcus’ smile. 

“Um,” came politely from one side and Oliver broke the kiss, his eyes in a bit of a haze.

The whole room was frozen now, some in shock and others mildly pleased. In the heat of the moment, Oliver noticed his hand had grabbed onto Marcus’ shoulder while one of Marcus’ was on his thigh. 

The two jumped apart and Oliver was grateful when Marcus barked out a, “Satisfied?” causing everyone in the room to resume doing something else.

The music came back on again full blast and the mistletoe dropped down onto Oliver’s lap, the twins cackling as they fled. Oliver glared at their retreating forms but decided against throwing it and turned his attention back on Marcus.

Marcus’ cheeks were slightly pink and Oliver chewed on his lip as he wondered what would come next. His lips still tingled with the feeling of Marcus and he knew he wasn’t ready to let that go just yet. 

Marcus plucked the mistletoe from Oliver’s lap, turning the plant over in his hand. 

“Silly tradition, isn’t it?” Oliver laughed awkwardly, trying to move past the situation. 

Marcus’ answer of, “Not really,” made Oliver’s eyes go wide for a moment before he took to gaping at Marcus. 

“I wouldn’t mind trying it again, in fact.”

Oliver was convinced somebody must’ve jinxed the punch because Marcus Flint would never say something like that. Then again, Marcus was proclaiming a new start earlier and Oliver retracted a bit. 

“Okay,” Oliver blinked, hardly believing his response. 

It was the right one though and this time, he and Marcus shared a kiss that wasn’t being crowded upon by an audience. Marcus’ lips were soft as they held their mouths together, his hand grabbing Oliver’s to entwine their fingers. Oliver honestly didn’t want it to end, but the sound of protest that left him when they pulled apart was unintentional. 

Marcus laughed at this, squeezing Oliver’s hand. “We have plenty of time to kiss tonight. Don’t think this is your last one.”

Oliver couldn’t help grinning at this and glanced around to make sure no one was looking before grabbing Marcus by the collar, crashing their lips together again. 

However, Oliver had missed Luna watching them from her spot near the fireplace, a small smile on her face. Luna didn’t stare at Oliver and Marcus for long, only just enough to make a note to remember this moment for their anniversary that would come next Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my writing on[Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
